


Karma's A Bitch

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	Karma's A Bitch

I woke the next morning with Billy's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. As I laid there I started to panic trying to remember what happened. I try to pull away but he grips me pulling me back into him again. "Going somewhere sweetheart?" I smile at him calling me sweetheart. I laugh trying to pull away from him again but his grip on me is to tight. "Billy let go before someone comes in and finds us like this." He chuckles not letting go but whispers into my ear sending chills down my spine. "And your point. How is this any different then any other time we've laid in bed together?" I feel his semi-hard erection poking at my ass. "Umm... maybe that fact that this time you have an almost boner and we made out last night. Plus you have a girlfriend back home."

He chuckles "Shit I was hoping you wouldn't notice that and about the "girlfriend" lets just say that Michelle and I are done. She just doesn't know it yet." I smile rolling so I'm facing him. My hand goes to his messy hair. "How could I not notice it Billy? Even if you intend to break up with her you haven't yet so I don't really thinks it's right for us to do anything until you do." He looks at me for a moment before he pulls me down to him crashing his lips into mine. I moan letting him for a moment until I pull away and smack his chest. "Billy you Jerk!" He laughs hard. "Oh come on Y/N you can't tell me that you haven't wanted me to do that for a long time because if I'm being completely honest I know I have. I've been fooling myself thinking that I could only love you like a sister." I wiggle out of his grip and sit up in the bed looking at him "That's beside the point."

I get up to go take a shower and as I do Billy smacks my ass hard making it sting. I grab my ass and turn facing him. "BILLY MORAN!!!" He gives me a very sexy smirk before saying. "Hmm I could get used to hearing you yell my name!" I roll my eyes "You're such a perv!" He smiles "Says the girl who just made out with me! BTW have I mentioned I love when you wear my shirts." I smile as I walk to my dresser and grab a clean bra and thong set making sure I hold it up so Billy can see it. I hear him groan and turn to see him shuffling in the bed. "Something wrong Billy?" He shakes his head. I smile before walking to the door. "I'm going to go take a shower perv!" Just as I get to the door I hear him say "Need some help!" I shake my head and choose to ignore him.

I take my time in the shower. When I'm done I walk back to my room expecting to see Billy but the room is empty. I close the door and let my towel fall standing in my panties and bra. I decide I want to wear my distressed jean booty shorts I pull them on and bend over looking for a shirt. I don't hear the door open but I jump hearing Billy's voice. "Holy Fucking Hell!!" I smile and turn covering my top half with my arms. "Don't you knock you perv?" He stares at my chest since you can still see it some. "Hey perv my eyes are up here!" He looks up meeting my eyes. "Keep calling me a perv and you're going to be sorry." I smile "Is that so perv?"

"That's it!" He lunges toward me pinning me against my dresser. His hands grabbing my arms pulling them away from my chest groaning as he sees my black lace bra. "Fuck I'm so screwed!" He pulls me to him kissing my neck as his hands roam my sides. "Billy what are you doing?" He smiles into my neck saying "Now I'm Billy!" I say nothing as he continues kissing my neck until we hear my mom's voice calling my name down the hallway. Billy jumps off me as I hurry and grab the first thing I see in my drawer and pull it on not paying attention to what it is until Billy laughs.

I look down seeing its the custom made Louden Swain tank top that Noah gave me a couple of years back for my birthday as a joke. It has the Louden Swain symbol and says I love Billy Moran. I roll my eyes just as my mom opens the door. She goes to tell me something until she notices Billy. He gets a huge grin on her face "Billy!! When did you get in???" He smiles walking to her and giving her a big hug. "I got in early this morning and figured I'd come here first before going to the hotel. Missed you all to much!" She smiles. "Well we missed you too!! It's been to long!" He lets go and she looks over to me. "I came to tell you that your Dad and I are about to leave for our trip. And to tell you to try not wreck the house for your party." I smile as I walk to her and hug her. "I promise I won't mom. You and Dad have fun and be safe!!" She hugs me tightly "I'll call you tomorrow to wish you Happy Birthday. I can't believe you're turning 18 tomorrow." She lets go as my dad walks in shaking Billy's hand and pulling me in for a hug. "I love you baby girl have fun tomorrow but not to much fun!"

They walk out the room. We hear the front door open and close and then the cab pulling out the driveway. Billy grabs my arm pulling me to him. He crashes his lips into mine. He pulls away but holds me close as he pulls out his phone. I go to pull away but he grips me tighter as he pulls up the camera on his phone. "Billy not now I look a mess right now." He smiles as he kisses my nose as he snaps a picture. "No you don't! You're beautiful as hell. I've always loved you like this. I hate when you wear all that makeup." I smack him "So what are you doing today Jerk?" He grins "I was hoping I'd get to hang out with you." I smile "Okay fine but let me finish getting ready." He nods as he goes to sit on my bed and starts playing on his phone. I don't think anything of it until I hear my phone send me a twitter notification. I pull up twitter seeing the photo the Billy took earlier. He tweeted it with the caption.

@Billy_Moran @LS_Lover I always forget how much I miss this girl until I have her in my arms again!

I turn and look at him "Billy! Why'd you tweet that photo and why did you say that it makes us look we are dating!" He smiles "I may have a plan to get back at Michelle." I look at him "What do you mean?" He grins walking to me taking me in his arms pulling out his phone again putting his forehead against mine he snaps another photo. He smiles looking at it before he tweets that one.

@Billy_Moran @LS_Lover I can't believe my little beauty will 18 tomorrow."

"Billy!!"

"My plan is to tweet a bunch of pictures of us today to get back at Michelle and then when she gets here tomorrow I'm going to break up with her in front of everyone." I smile liking the idea. "Sounds like a good plan to me." He grins pulling me to him giving me a quick kiss just as his phone rings. He pulls it out. He answers putting it on speaker "Hey Robbie what's up?" I smile but say nothing as I hear Rob's voice. "So how did things go with Y/N?" Billy looks over at me grinning. "I'm assuming you haven't been on twitter this morning. Things went pretty well. We were actually about to come to the hotel so I can take a shower and change. So we will see you in a little bit."

He hangs up pulling me to him and begins kissing me hard. His hands roam to my ass gripping tightly. He moves one hand and snaps a photo. I push him away "Really Billy? Don't you dare put that picture on twitter!" He laughs "Why not?" I give him a stern look. "Umm... maybe because you're groping me and umm...you do still have a girlfriend."

He growls "Okay I won't post it on twitter but I'm sending it to Michelle." He grins "Billy are you serious?" His grin gets bigger as he pulls up her name in his texts. "Billy don't! It's one thing to post pictures of us on twitter but sending her a picture of you groping me is a little much don't you think." He adds the picture and before I can stop him he presses send. "No Y/N her calling you a whore not once but twice. Her answering my phone in the middle of the night and threatening you was a bit much! She deserves every bit of what she is going to get."

I look at him for a moment. "Billy why are you doing this?" He pulls me to him again kissing me lightly. "Isn't it obvious!" I grin "Are you saying you care about me Moran?" He smiles pulling me to him kissing my forehead. "Maybe I do Y/L/N! Now come lets get back to my hotel so I can get showered and changed." 

I smile walking to the door just as Billy's phone dings. He pulls it out and chuckles. "Who is it?" He smiles at me "Michelle text saying WTF!" I keep walking as I hear his phone snap a picture. I shake my head as we walk out the front door. As we get in my car I get a twitter notification. I pull out my phone seeing Billy tweeted another photo. I open it seeing it's a photo of my ass.

@Billy_Moran @LS_Lover Look at that ass! How have I never noticed it before!

"BILLY MORAN!!!" He laughs glancing at me before turning back to the road. "Yes Y/F/N Y/L/N?" I slap his arm "Why in the hell did you tweet a photo of my ass!!!" He looks over at me again with a huge grin on his face. "Why not? You have a cute ass!" I roll my eyes at his words. "You're such a perv!!" He laughs "Maybe so but you love that way!" I grin "No one said I love you Moran!

"So you make out with all the guys you don't love?" I laugh. "Billy your such an ass!" He smiles as we pull into his hotel parking lot. He gets out and runs to my door to open it for me. I smile as he holds his arm out for me to take. "M'Lady!" I roll my eyes. "Billy you dork!" He smiles "Yes but would you want me any other way?"

I take his arm laughing as we walk into the hotel. "Maybe sometimes it would be nice!" He look at me with a hurt look on his face. I elbow his side causing him to laugh. We walk to the elevators as he pulls out his phone texting someone. I few minutes later he gets a text back as walk into the elevators he puts his phone up pushing a button. He gives me a smirk when the doors close.  
"What are you smirking about?" He walks toward me making me back into the wall. He puts both his arms up so I can't escape and kisses me hard. I immediately begin to kiss him back. My hands go to his hair pulling lightly. He moans as he grabs me pulling me to him. He grips my ass and is about to lift me when the elevator stops and someone gets in with us. Billy reluctantly pulls away as the older man gives us a questioning stare. We move over some as he steps in. I smile as Billy grabs my ass. The man gives us another questioning look as he gets off. I giggle thinking to myself I imagine that Billy and I look strange together. After all he is 6 years older than me and I look a lot younger than I am. I may be turning 18 but I look more like 16. I'm 5'1 and 130 lbs. So I can imagine it looks like Billy was just making out with a kid. "What are you giggling about sweetheart?" I pull him to me and kiss him. "Just how weird it probably looks with us making out. I mean I don't exactly look like your average 18 year old. I look more like a 16 year old." He grins "True but you're a very cute!" He grabs my ass as the elevator doors open and we walk out and to a room where Billy knocks.

A few minutes later the door is opened by Rob. "ROBBIE!!!" I leap into his arms and he catches me as I wrap my legs around his waist. He chuckles as hugs me tightly spinning. We both laugh as we here Billy. "Okay Rob hands off my girl!!!" Rob sets me back down as I turn looking at Billy. "Your girl???" He smirks "Well not officially but soon you will be!" He grabs my arm pulling me to him as he kisses me I hear his phone snap a photo. I pull away and slap his chest. "Really Billy!!!" He grins "Yes I haven't tweeted a photo of us in awhile!" I roll my eyes as he tweets the photo.

"So what the hell is with all the tweets? Are you and Michelle broke up Billy?" Billy looks up as my phone vibrates. I look seeing a twitter notification. I groan opening it.

@Billy_Moran @LS_Lover Isn't she beautiful! I don't deserve her!

"No Michelle and I aren't broken up. I've came up with a plan to get back at her for threatening Y/N." Billy explains his plan to Rob. Rob being Rob looks between Billy and me. "Is that really a good idea Billy?" I speak before Billy. "I told him that it wasn't a good idea." Billy smiles "Says the girl who continues to make out with me." I punch him. "You know that's not fair though because you know I've always had feelings for you." He grins. "Did I?" Rob laughs. "Come on Billy you know knew she always liked you." Billy chuckles "Okay maybe I did and if I'm being honest I think I've always known I liked you."

He smirks pulling me to him kissing me again. "Okay I'm gonna go shower." He looks at me smirking. "Wanna come help?" I smack him. "Get out of here you perv!" He chuckles as he grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom. About 30 minutes later he comes out in some tight black jeans and tight white T-shirt. I watch him as he dries his hair and throws the towel as he runs his fingers threw his hair. I'm busy watching him and I jump as I hear Rob's voice beside me. Rob laughs "Something or should I say someone got you distracted Y/N?" I look at him "I have no idea what you're talking about Robbie!" He laughs as I feel Billy's arms around my waist causing me to jump again. "Yeah not distracted at all." Billy smiles letting me go. His phone rings. He pulls it out and groans. I look at him watching as he debates on whether or not answer. "Billy? Who is it?" He looks up at me with so much anger in his eyes as he talks in a voice I barely understand. "Michelle!" He walks away as he answers. "Hey baby! Yeah I know I miss you too! No nothings going on with..." I don't hear the rest as he walks into the bathroom. I stand there trying to process what I just heard as I try to hold back tears. Did he call her baby? Why is he saying nothings going on? Does he not care about me? What the hell am I thinking she's his girlfriend not me!!! Get a grip Y/N! I'm so lost in my head I don't notice Rob standing next to me until he touches my arm. "Y/N you okay??" I look at him on the verge of tears. I lie saying "Yes Rob I'm fine!" He grabs my face wiping away a tear that's escaped. "Y/N honey what's wrong?"

I go to tell him but Billy walks back in. "So Y/N you ready for some fun today!" I continue looking at Rob who looks back at me with concern in his eyes. I wipe away the rest of my tears before taking a breath before turning to Billy. "What do you think dork!" He grins "Well come on let's go!" You smile as he walks toward the door. I go to follow him but Rob grabs my arm stopping me. Once Billy is out of earshot he whispers. "Y/N you going to be okay? I know why you were upset earlier. Maybe you and Billy should just hang out here today." I smile lying to him again "Robbie I'm fine. I just got a little emotional earlier. I think it's close to that time of the month again." Rob stares at me for a moment before he speaks again. "Okay if you say so. You know if you ever need someone to talk to you know you can always come to me right?" I grin nodding as I pull him to me and hug him tightly. "I know Rob! You're awesome!" He grins letting me go as Billy walks back in the room again. "You coming kid! Or you gonna hang out with Rob?"

Great I see he's back to calling me kid. I nod and walk to the door following him down the hallway to elevators again. When we are inside Billy stands as far away from me as possible. I look at him confused. "Billy?? Is everything okay??" He looks at me his eyes are distant as he answers. "Yeah kid everything's fine." I wince at him calling me kid again. I smile turning away as a tear escapes my eye. What the hell was I thinking. Why would he want me! I jump as the elevator dings and we walk out back to my car.


End file.
